Covertly Candid
by Misty Reeyus
Summary: The bed is theirs and theirs alone. A series of short snippets from Judith and Rita's sex life. Judith x Rita. Smut.
1. Loud

_**Warnings:** NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:** Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**Loud**

"Just tell me where it feels good," Judith whispered into Rita's ear as the mage lay with her back pressed against the sheets, naked and splayed out a hint nervously beneath her. And when Judith rolled a nipple between her fingers, Rita proceeded to do just that.

Very, very vocally.

Rita didn't bother to suppress her noises one bit, Judith noted as she fondled her tender breasts, laid her lips at her neck to suck and nibble on the vulnerable skin of her throat, grinded her own bare vulva into Rita's so that they were both sufficiently slick against each other. And that wasn't a problem at all, not when they were in the Fiertia's cabin alone and the ground was at least a mile beneath the ship and they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them (besides Ba'ul, but Judith knew he didn't mind). If anything, the sounds made Judith feel all the more gratified, because every moan, every strangled yelp, every gasping shout of "There! Oh yes, _there_!" was assurance enough that Rita had discarded her initial apprehension and was now enjoying this immensely.

That was exactly what Judith had hoped for. She couldn't claim to have been a virgin before now, but this _was_ Judith's first time doing it with someone that mattered, and she knew for a fact that this was also Rita's first time ever. For that, she wanted to make it a fantastic experience for both of them.

And as her efforts were constantly rewarded with pleasured cries that heightened Judith's own arousal, arousal that for the first time in her life she didn't need to fake, she knew she was succeeding splendidly.

A scrape of teeth against a hardened tit combined with another roll of Judith's hips had Rita bucking desperately up into her, and Judith could tell the mage was close, they were both ever so _close_. So she abandoned everything else to focus all her attention on rubbing herself down against Rita again, and again and again, vigorously and without pause, until Rita let out a thoroughly primal scream and Judith felt a sudden flood of wetness at their adjoined lower bodies. It was enough to push Judith herself over the edge as well, and as she climaxed, her body shuddered with a powerful sort of ecstasy, the likes of which she had never quite experienced before.

Once the high of release started to fade, Judith gazed down at Rita and was satisfied at the sight before her. Rita was tired, her muscles limp and her chest heaving with exhaustion, but her eyes were bright and even as she gasped for breath, her lips formed a simple yet beautiful smile.

Judith felt herself smile back as she murmured, "Did you like that?"

The next thing Judith knew, there was an arm hooked around her neck and Rita was yanking her down into a sweet kiss. Her fingers twisted possessively into the bun of Judith's hair as if to keep her from moving away, and her lips, frantic and needy, practically _begged_ for Judith to respond. And Judith did so, readily, reciprocating with her own lips as a pleasant warmth raced its way through her body all the way down to her toes. And when Rita pulled back, she was glowing with elation as she finally gave her answer.

"_Loved_ it," she breathed with lidded eyes and a husky tone, and Judith grinned as she swooped down to kiss Rita all over again.


	2. Tease

_**Warnings:**__ NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:**__ Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**Tease**

Rita hadn't realized it back then, but as she lay beneath Judith now, it was incredibly obvious that the Krityan had been going easy on her the first few times.

She had never quite realized before just how sensitive her skin was, not until Judith had found erogenous zones Rita hadn't even known existed and then sufficiently caressed and sucked and outright abused every single one of them. And that hadn't been so _infuriating_ before, not when Judith had attacked those spots with deliberate touches that only went straight to the point. But now, Judith was purposely dancing around them, brushing them oh so slightly and then pulling away, drawing patterns with her fingers and planting quick, fluttering kisses across all the right places in such a way that Rita was teetering over the edge, _just_ on the verge of release, but never quite reaching that elusive goal.

It might as well have been an eternity before those slim fingers eventually reached down to trace slow, agonizing lines along the curves of Rita's hip, delivering sudden pinches to certain points on her thigh as they went, so that jolts of heat were sent racing between Rita's legs and she was gasping and squealing and arching her back at each playful touch.

"D-dammit," Rita muttered, voice shaking as Judith started to stroke her wet folds for the first time since they'd started this. "Hurry up...already!"

But Judith just tsked, a hint of amusement seeping through in her voice. "My, so impatient," she drawled, gently pushing down on Rita's clit with a curled knuckle.

Rita whimpered. "P-please, Judith, just—_aah_!" She broke off her own statement with a high-pitched screech when the pressure abruptly intensified and Judith started rubbing the nub between her fingers.

"Yes?" Judith let go of her clit in favor of circling a fingertip around Rita's entrance, taunting her with maddening suspense. "Just what?" Rita couldn't look at her, not with her head thrown back and her eyes squeezed shut from sheer exertion, but she didn't have to; she could hear in Judith's voice that she was smirking, inwardly laughing at her, wickedly enjoying the fact that she could render Rita so helpless like this.

"Damn..._tease_," Rita managed to hiss, her tone nothing short of accusatory even as it was riddled with equal parts frustration and pleasure.

"I try," Judith chimed back, entirely unapologetic. But with that, she at last showed mercy, and those skillful fingers went to work, slipping effortlessly inside of Rita and curling to brush against all the right spots that set Rita's nerves on fire and her inner legs slick with her own juices. And finally, _finally_, all the tension in her muscles drained out as Rita was brought to climax, screaming in immense relief and breathless ecstasy, until the sensations passed and she flopped back down into the mattress, spent but sated and oh so gratified.

Rita felt the weight of Judith's body roll off of her, shifting to press down on the spot next to her on the bed. Once Rita was able to muster the strength to look over, she locked gazes with Judith, who then grinned and brought her hand up to her mouth. Her tongue poked out and began to lick her sticky fingers clean, and the mere sight of Judith tasting and swallowing the remnants of Rita's cum with such a shamelessly erotic expression got Rita flushing all over again.

"You're awful," Rita groaned, but even as she said it, she was scooting over to close the distance between them, snuggling against her skin-to-skin, silently acknowledging that all was forgiven. Not that Judith had really wronged her in the first place—Rita would have just pushed Judith off and taken care of herself if she hadn't actually been enjoying the teasing—but still.

Judith let out a giggle, an airy and oh so rare but beautiful giggle, and turned on her side to face her. "Well, you could always get back at me," she purred, rubbing her thighs against Rita's legs, revealing that Judith was rather wet herself and reminding Rita that the Krityan hadn't yet achieved her own release.

At that realization, Rita's veins coursed with a sudden, newfound energy, and she reached for Judith's ample breast to squeeze it. When that drew a short gasp from her, Rita grinned in satisfaction, then swiftly rolled the both of them over, so that their original positions were swapped and Judith was pinned beneath her, violet eyes twinkling as rosy lips curled into an eager smile.

"Don't mind if I do," Rita replied, and bent down to suck at the skin of Judith's collarbone with every intention of leaving a bruise.


	3. Go Down

_**Warnings:**__ NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:**__ Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**Go Down**

Their history of rather frequent and very heated make out sessions had left Judith no stranger to Rita's skilled tongue. Even so, Judith was still vastly unprepared to find out just how exceedingly _masterful_ that tongue was in another context.

Oh, it had admittedly been pretty sloppy in the beginning, had been a little awkward and strange when Rita had sheepishly knelt down between Judith's legs and licked the first, tentative line along the curve of her thigh, only to instantly choke on air and pull back. She'd been nervous then, and bashfully apologetic, but Judith had been patient, and Rita had been persistent, and oh, the genius mage was nothing if not a fast learner.

That initial misstep had only been a short few minutes ago, but already, it was all too clear just how naturally, devilishly talented Rita actually was at this. There was much more confidence in her movements now, much more bold intent when she licked around Judith's vulva in long and sweeping strokes, greedily lapped up the fluid that leaked from her entrance, stiffened her tongue to poke and wiggle it ever so slightly into her slit, so that Judith was flushing hotter and moaning louder than she ever had when stimulated by mere fingers.

And of course, as Judith was thinking that, Rita just _had_ to bring fingers in as well, letting one hand play at the entrance in place of her tongue, which trailed its way upwards. Rita's lips closed themselves around her labia, gently sucking as she licked a swirling pattern over it, causing Judith to frantically thrust her hips upwards as her knees bent sharply and her heels dug into the mattress and her fingers clenched at the bedsheets. But apparently, she had bucked with a bit too much force, because Rita's head recoiled backwards and a surprised, perhaps even slightly pained grunt escaped her.

"Sorry," Judith tried to voice, but in her breathlessness, it only came out as nothing more than a weak and quiet whisper.

Rita had apparently heard just fine, though, and she shook her head as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "S'fine," she mumbled, sounding a bit winded herself. Judith didn't blame her—she figured Rita's jaw had to be getting pretty sore by now. "I'm just glad you didn't throw me off."

That got a soft, wheezing sort of half-chuckle from Judith, which dissolved into a quivering gasp when Rita's fingers moved back in to spread her labia open, exposing the sensitive inner glans to the tingling feel of Rita's hot breath. And after some moments of inaction, during which Judith was trembling with suspense, Rita laid her mouth on the area and dove her tongue right in to brush and tease all along her clit, sending Judith's nerves into pleasured spasms that shot straight up her spine and made her whole body feel electric.

A few more firm licks to that spot and Judith was a goner, stars dancing in her vision as the high of her orgasm rippled through her like a massive wave. She only barely noticed Rita give a muffled yelp of shock against her flesh but even then the mage didn't stop, still roaming her tongue around the area all throughout her climax until it was over. Only then did Rita pull away, and when Judith had recovered enough to look at her, she had lifted her head up and was gazing right back, her cheeks and chin shining slick with Judith's cum.

"Um, was that alright?" Rita asked slowly, her lips pursed in apprehension, and Judith could not begin to fathom why in the world Rita felt so nervous about her performance when it had obviously been so her most incredible one yet.

"_Wonderful_," Judith murmured in a decisive, very appreciative reply, and at that, she let her head fall back onto the pillow as the rest of her body unconsciously relaxed. And content with the belief that her answer would be enough to assure Rita, Judith didn't expect anything else to come from her.

So when Rita's tongue went right back down to lick her clean, Judith was so surprised that she let out the most girlish shriek she'd ever made in her life.


	4. Sensory

_**Warnings:**__ NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:**__ Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**Sensory**

Rita discovered the spot entirely by accident.

When Judith got out of the shower and Rita suggested brushing her hair for her, her intentions were only innocent, brought about by having seen the Krityan struggle to comb through her own ridiculously long blue tresses many times in the past. Rita only offered because she just wanted to help out, like any good girlfriend would, and Judith shot her a look of gratitude as she handed over the brush and sat on the bed with her back turned towards her.

Judith was rather partial to her bun and only ever undid it to wash herself, which honestly baffled Rita because her hair was gorgeous when it was down. Long and shiny and elegant, nothing like Rita's own short, messy cut, though such beautiful hair did pose some extra problems in maintenance. Like this tangle on the left side, for example, that was obstinately refusing to let Rita comb through it.

In an attempt to get some better leverage against the knot, Rita shifted the brush and brought up her other hand up to a spot just beneath Judith's left ear and antenna so as to hold her head steady. However, Judith's almost instant reaction to this was to let out a sudden, uncharacteristically loud yelp and flinch away, causing Rita to blink in surprise.

Rita's first thought was that she had hurt Judith somehow, maybe yanked the brush too hard or something, and she immediately prepared to give an apology. But the words quickly died on her lips once her brain caught up to her and she realized that the cry hadn't been so much pained as it had been…well…

_Sensual_.

Judith was facing her now, her expression not exactly ashamed but still not entirely composed. For a while, Rita herself was at a loss as to how to react, but she had a theory and ultimately, the desire to investigate that theory got the best of her. She reached her hand out tentatively, silently asking for permission, and when Judith didn't protest, Rita sought out that spot at the base of her antenna again and stroked it with her fingers. The sound that escaped Judith this time was nothing short of erotic: a low, long, echoing moan, sultry enough to make Rita tremble just from hearing it.

Rita could have stopped then but she didn't, instead shifting in her seat on the mattress and stretching her arm further to firmly rub the light blue tufts of the other antenna. More ever so deliciously dirty noises spurt from Judith's throat, leaving Rita awestruck as she finally lowered her hand and murmured, "Wow. Sensitive, aren't they?"

Judith had to catch her breath before she was able to answer. "Apparently so," she gasped. "I'd never realized it before."

Her curiosity all too piqued now, Rita grabbed at the lower, darker blue strands of the left antenna. "How about here?"

Judith pursed her lips for a moment, then shook her head. "No. I think it's only at the very base."

Rita hummed in understanding, moving her hand back up to brush her fingers over the aforementioned area once more. Judith started quivering, groaning even louder, and Rita took that as an invitation to kick it up a notch. Still running her fingers along the antenna, Rita experimentally stretched her other hand towards the one on the right so that she was stroking both simultaneously.

Apparently, that was too much for Judith, who wildly arched her back and let out a purely euphoric scream, before bringing her shaking hands down to fumble with the ties that held up her own skirt until she had gotten it off. The fabric fell to the floor as Judith then started to undo the collar of her top, and Rita forwent one of the antennae in favor of reaching around Judith's back and using one hand to release the clasp of her bra-like armor with all the ease of someone who'd done it a million times before.

Once those clothes were discarded as well, Rita gave a gentle push to Judith's shoulder and the Krityan caught on instantly, falling back to lie down on the mattress while Rita loomed over her. Finally relinquishing her hold of the sensitive antennae, Rita reached down to grab the hem of Judith's underwear and yank them down and off, tracing teasing paths along Judith's legs in her wake.

"Sorry," Rita drawled as soon as the panties were off, tossing the garment aside and delighting in how Judith now lay naked and flushed red and breathing hard beneath her. "Looks like you're gonna have to take another shower."

Judith's response of moaning louder and spreading her legs wider told Rita that she didn't care one little bit.


	5. Restraints

_**Warnings:**__ NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:**__ Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**Restraints**

Judith knew perfectly well that Rita could get rather bold during their bedroom escapades, but she never could have predicted that the mage would turn out to have such a interesting kink.

"Do you feel okay?" Rita asked, sounding rather timid for somebody who was tying her naked girlfriend's wrists to the headboard of a inn bed. "They're not too tight or anything, are they?"

"They're fine," Judith said, tugging experimentally at the restraints. Rita had been rather resourceful with them, what with how the scarves around her hands and the belts forcing her legs apart were also the weapons that Rita typically used in battle, and as such, they were especially strong and unyielding. The fact that Judith could barely move was admittedly a bit discomforting, but it didn't hurt at all. "Don't worry about me."

"You're sure? I mean, if you're uncomfortable, you don't have to force yourself to do this."

Judith knew Rita meant well, but really, she didn't need to be so concerned. Judith had been more than willing to go along with this when Rita had suggested it and that sentiment hadn't changed one bit since. "Rita," Judith started, her voice stern and reprimanding yet also carrying a touch of dry humor, "don't make me get up from this bed."

She'd said it in an attempt to lighten the mood, and she knew it had worked tremendously when Rita let out a hesitant but ultimately relieved laugh. "Well, good luck doing that when you're all tied up," Rita giggled, her tone now much more confident and even a bit taunting. There, that was more like it.

"So." Judith decided to entice Rita, voice mock-fearful as she playfully pretended to struggle against the binds. "Now that you have me like this, what are you going to do to me?"

That got another chuckle out of Rita, one that was partly grateful yet also rather devious. "Hmm, let's see." Rita pushed herself onto the bed, positioning herself so that she was straddling Judith's hips. Fingers squeezed around her breast, pinched at the areola, and Judith held back a moan. "I could start with this," Rita purred, still fondling one nipple as she bent down to take the other one gently between her teeth.

It was almost maddening just how quickly Rita managed to reduced Judith into a quivering, gasping mess. Her tongue licked slow paths over her breasts and along her clavicle, teeth occasionally joining in, while one hand played at her hips and teased her thighs and the other ruthlessly stroked that one spot at the base of her antenna that always drove Judith _crazy_. It was enough to have Judith bucking desperately, pulling uselessly at the restraints, and being denied the ability to defend herself only seemed to heighten her sensitivity even more.

This immobility was a strange sensation, somewhat uncomfortable and more than a bit unnerving, especially when Judith so valued her own freedom. Yet it was also thrilling in a way, and incredibly intimate, because Rita _knew_ her, knew her sensitive spots and her limits and all the right ways to make her squirm and scream, and Judith laid herself bare and defenseless and let Rita exploit all those weaknesses because she _trusted_ her. Trusted her in a way she could never trust anyone else, because there wasn't anybody else in the world who Judith would have ever allowed to tie her up like this in the first place.

It seemed to be an excruciatingly long time before Rita's lips started trailing down, past her breasts and her stomach and her waist, leaving feathery light kisses in their wake, until hot breath was hitting Judith's curls, making her shiver in anticipation. And wickedly, Rita paused right there, silently refusing to do what Judith wanted as her mouth hovered ever so close but didn't touch, until the suspense became too much and the Krityan managed a trembling stutter of "P-please." Only then did Rita oblige, setting that talented tongue to work until Judith hit her limit, her whole body wracking with helpless spasms as she finally came.

Judith was still panting breathlessly when she felt hands start to loosen the buckles at her feet, but as Rita moved up to fumble with the scarves, Judith managed to whisper weakly, "You sure didn't go easy on me."

"You complaining?" Rita loosened the knot, allowing Judith to gratefully bring her arms down to her sides.

"Not at all," Judith breathed, smiling contentedly as Rita leaned in to kiss her, and when Rita eventually pulled back, she was grinning in return.

"Good." Rita took the scarves she'd just untied and held them out towards Judith in offering, green eyes shining eagerly. "Now it's my turn."


	6. 69

_**Warnings:**__ NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:**__ Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**69**

Rita was all too familiar with the joys of oral sex, having both given and taken plenty during her bedroom escapades with Judith.

As it turned out, though, giving and taking _at the same time_ was a bit harder than she'd first pegged it to be.

The height difference was one thing she had been worried about, but it actually wasn't all that bad—merely a slight inconvenience that was relatively easy to work around, because as long as they laid side by side and Rita craned her neck a bit and Judith bent at the waist, they could both reach just fine. But on the other hand, Rita had vastly underestimated how difficult it would be to concentrate when every scrape of teeth along her thigh, every swirl of Judith's tongue at her entrance, every closing of her soft lips around her clit had Rita gasping and twitching and all too effectively distracted from her task.

Rita apparently wasn't the only one having trouble though, considering how Judith was also moaning needfully into her vulva as her chest heaved with exertion. This was a challenge for both of them, and though that could have been discouraging, it only seemed to egg Rita on, alighting a sort of competitive fire within her.

So Rita persisted, doing her best to stay intently focused on her purpose of firmly licking and softly sucking and snaking her tongue over every sensitive spot she could reach. The familiar musky smell of Judith's juices assaulted her constantly, the salty yet oddly pleasant taste overwhelming her taste buds, as she tried not to choke on her own saliva every time Judith's tongue hit a spot that made her whole body quiver with electric jolts and interfered with her ability to swallow.

But then Judith slipped her fingers inside Rita's entrance while still licking over the curve of her hood, and a panting Rita was forced to pull back in order to catch her breath again. "H-hey!" She gave a gasping shout of protest. "That's cheating!"

"Cheating?" Judith repeated, sounding more than a bit winded herself, yet also a hint amused. "I wasn't aware…this was a contest." And it hadn't been, not really, but now Rita was getting fired up at the prospect.

"Well it is now—_gah_!" Rita shrieked when Judith pulled her labia wide and began lapping at it mercilessly. Okay, if that's how she was going to play it…

With slightly trembling hands, Rita reciprocated in kind, spreading Judith so that Rita had prime access to her clit and ceaselessly bringing her tongue down to attack it with stiff laps and teasing flicks. Her efforts were rewarded with pleasured grunts and further licking and fingering from Judith, driving Rita practically up the wall from trying and failing to hold back her own loud noises. And then, finally, a sudden, sweeping flood of fluid at Rita's mouth indicated that the race was over, and Rita instantly let her own floodgates fall as well, her body twitching and reeling with the force of her orgasm.

Rita was still recovering when Judith shifted beside her, sitting up and then swiftly lying back down in the opposite direction, so that Rita was gazing into tired yet gratified violet eyes. Lips quirking up, Judith whispered playfully, "Looks like you win this round."

Rita laughed, still a little breathless. "Great. What do I get?" she joked.

Judith hummed, leaning in to deliver a quick peck to Rita's lips, then trailed her mouth down Rita's neck. "How about this?" she whispered in between kisses, and before Rita could respond, Judith's tongue poked out, licking a slow, wet line between Rita's breasts, causing the mage to moan as her body heated up all over again.

"I could work with that," Rita barely managed, and then Judith's mouth closed around a nipple and robbed her of the ability to speak altogether.


	7. Dress

_**Warnings:**__ NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:**__ Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**Dress**

Judith walked out of the tailor's changing room, and Rita went wide-eyed and looked Judith over twice before turning her head towards the floor and muttering, "You are _not_ wearing that to the banquet."

Judith frowned, more than a little disappointed at the words, and looked down at herself. "Why not?" As far as she could tell, there was nothing wrong with the dark purple ballgown. It was simple yet elegant, without any outrageous patterns or frills, and it hugged at her body quite nicely. And she had made sure to pick something with a relatively high collar and low hemline—definitely not what Judith herself would have wanted, but for the sake of not embarrassing Estelle at the princess's upcoming royal birthday celebration, she was willing to stick to propriety just this once—so all in all, the dress was modest enough. "I thought it looked good."

"W-well, you thought wrong." Judith could have sworn she heard a hint of a stutter in Rita's voice. "Just take it off! We'll find something else."

Judith pursed her lips, but decided this wasn't worth arguing about and slowly started to turn back towards the changing room. As she did, though, Judith noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rita was staring at her, tentatively licking her lips, her gaze lingering on Judith's chest before traveling downwards…

Oh.

_Ohhh_.

Smiling wickedly as she came to a realization, Judith whirled right back around, swiftly grabbing Rita by the arm before she could react and dragging her along. The mage stumbled into the dressing room with a sputtering cry of "H-hey, what're you—!", but Judith quickly met her eyes to shoot her a sly, sultry glance, and Rita instantly fell silent. She visibly swallowed hard as Judith brushed past her to lock the door behind them.

Judith turned back towards Rita with a knowing and predatory grin playing across her face. "You _really _like this dress, don't you?" she purred, and Rita flushed an adorably telltale shade of red, fidgeting ashamedly at having been caught.

The brunette covered her face with her hands but didn't deny it. "Well, why'd you have to go and pick one that looks so damn _majestic_?!" Judith let out a soft chuckle—she never would have guessed that an outfit that actually _covered_ more skin than usual could get Rita so worked up.

The mood between them had suddenly shifted, was now rather sensual, and Judith acted upon this by grabbing Rita by the wrists. The mage gave no resistance as Judith gently pulled her hands off her face and leaned in to kiss her. After a moment, Judith released the hands in order to wrap her arms around Rita's waist, and the mage responded by flinging her own arms around Judith's neck.

Judith took it a step further by slipping one hand down to Rita's ass, cupping a butt cheek and squeezing it through the fabric of Rita's dress. Rita moaned into Judith's mouth approvingly, tightening her own hold and pressing her body even closer, so that their hips were twitching into each other. Heat concentrated itself between Judith's legs with every grind, and it wasn't long before her panties felt sticky and wet.

The heated kiss was broken only when Rita had to catch her breath and pulled back, and Judith herself panted a little before whispering decisively, "I'm not buying this dress. Wouldn't want to distract you at the party."

"Exactly." Rita murmured, giving a tiny smile and laying her head on Judith's shoulder.

Judith met her gaze and licked her lips suggestively. "So, help me take it off?"

A laugh quivered beneath the surface of Rita's gasp. "There are people in the store out there," she breathed, but her tone indicated that she was merely making an observation rather than protesting.

Judith nodded. "We'll have to be quiet, then."

Green eyes shimmered with excitement. "Alright," Rita agreed slyly, "but you take mine off first."

Judith just smirked, all too happy to oblige, and set to fumbling with Rita's belt until it fell to the floor.


	8. Wet

_**Warnings:**__ NSFW. Explicit sex._

_**Pairing:**__ Judith x Rita._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**_

* * *

**Wet**

Rita adjusted the towel around her body, stepped out of the dressing room into the hot springs, and couldn't even bring herself to be surprised when she saw Judith already strolling along the edge of the pool, her own towel discarded as she shamelessly showed off absolutely everything.

Not that there was anything wrong with that.

At least, not now, not when the two of them were Yumanju's only visitors for tonight and there were no witnesses to Judith's display besides Rita, who wasn't complaining in the slightest. No matter how many times she'd seen it before, Rita would never cease to be amazed at how _beautiful_ Judith was when naked. And now, with the moonlight falling over Judith's flawless bare skin and highlighting every luscious curve of her body, Rita was only further captivated by the sight.

"Rita," Judith called, sashaying up to the mage, smiling playfully. "If you're going to stare, at least return the favor." Slim fingers reached towards Rita's chest to unravel the knot of her towel.

Heat rushed up to Rita's cheeks—and not because of the surrounding steam—but the mage didn't protest. Judith was the last person in the world she needed to hide her body from. "Fine," Rita chuckled, sidestepping the fabric as it fell to the ground around her feet. "It's not like I've got much to look at compared to you, though."

Had Rita said that to anybody else, they might have interpreted it as a self-depreciating comment, but thankfully, Judith knew her well enough to realize when she was just joking. "Oh, I beg to differ. There's a lot I can look at." Judith grinned, suddenly grabbing a breast and squeezing, making Rita yelp in surprise. "Like this, for example."

"H-hey!" Rita swatted her away, laughing even as she gasped. "Come on, let's get in already. That's what we came here for, right?"

Judith smiled serenely. "Yes, of course." And something about the way she said that put Rita a little bit on edge, but she decided not to dwell on it as she sank in after Judith, slowly lowering herself until she was sitting chest-deep in the water. Hot springs were a place to relax after all, and Rita let herself do just that, leaning back against a rock and closing her eyes as any and all tension drained from her muscles…

The sound of splashing was Rita's only warning before a hand cupped at her cleavage again.

"_Aah_!" Rita shrieked, eyes flying open, allowing her to see how Judith was smirking at her almost hungrily. "Judith!" she started, but a solid pinch to her nipple transformed her protest into a long moan. Water lapped against her skin as the fingers of Judith's other hand went straight down and began stroking her thighs beneath the surface, sending a sense of sheer exhilarating pleasure up her spine that was enough to ensure she wouldn't try to object again. "Geez," Rita muttered, giving in, already half-breathless, "you sure pick the weirdest places to do this."

"I didn't think you minded," Judith whispered into Rita's ear before licking a path down her neck, occasionally dragging teeth against throat.

Rita whimpered and threw her head back, almost ramming it into the rock behind her as she fought to catch her breath. "Heh," she finally managed, "never said I did."

Rita felt Judith smile into her skin. "Good to hear." The response was muffled against Rita's clavicle as down below, those slim fingers forwent their underwater caressing in favor of pressing down on Rita's submerged clit. A heat even more intense than that of the steamy water around them began to build up within Rita's core as each touch got adrenaline coursing through her veins and jolts racing between her legs.

"Nnggh," Rita grunted, bending forward, knowing she was getting close. "J-Judith, I—"

Judith cut her off with a slow kiss to her lips, wet from steam and a bit salty from sweat, then slid her hand down to Rita's entrance. "I know," Judith murmured against her mouth. "Spread for me."

Rita obeyed all too eagerly, hot water rippling against her skin as she shakily opened her legs wide. Judith broke the kiss and met her gaze, and Rita stared back into warm, loving violet eyes before fingers slipped inside her, causing her to cry out and arch her back in euphoria.

The sensation of being fingered underwater was strange: a bit tighter, with more friction inside and somewhat limited mobility out, but ultimately, the end result was the same as usual. Judith's fingers curled, pumped in and out, skillfully brushed against all the right spots on Rita's walls, until she was shuddering and screaming, waves of gratification surging through her body as she climaxed.

Judith pulled out once it was over and Rita limply fell back against a rock, head drooping forward as her muscles sagged in exhaustion. Through lidded eyes, she could barely see a practically invisible pool of her own cum trail out from her thighs and into the surrounding milky water, but she paid it little mind. She knew that within minutes, the steamy bath would wash away any and all evidence of their little escapade until it was imperceptible.

Fingertips crept under her chin, their touch wet and warm and just a little bit sticky, and they lifted Rita's head back up so that Judith could meet her eyes, grin, and kiss her again. Rita smiled weakly herself, moving her lips in response and moaning appreciatively when a playful tongue lapped at her lower lip, but the mage was still breathless from exertion and it wasn't long before she had to pull back to gasp for oxygen.

The heat of the spring was becoming uncomfortable now and Rita's skin was starting to prune, so she gently pushed Judith off and stood. "I'm gonna go back. It's gotten a bit too hot in here."

Judith's expression was unreadable, but Rita knew her girlfriend well enough to know she was at least a little disappointed. She didn't protest though, instead giving a perfectly amicable "Oh, alright." She stood as well, and the two of them picked up their towels and went back to the dressing room together.

But as they dried themselves, Rita was subtly glancing over at Judith, waiting and biding her time, until Judith turned to the basket which held her clothes and Rita saw her chance to strike. Smirking to herself, she swiftly came up behind her prey and snaked her arms up and around, her hands finding the large lumps of flesh at Judith's chest and groping vindictively. Judith's response of a surprised, sensual gasp had Rita practically glowing with triumph.

"Rita?" Judith piped up, voice shaky but amused and excited and purposely enticing. "What's this?"

Rita just kissed the curve of her spine, squeezed both breasts even harder, and whispered, "Payback."


End file.
